


Unsteady

by saymynamjoon



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glade, Gladers, Hurt/Comfort, In the Maze, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Thomas has nightmares, newtmas - Freeform, real angsty at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: “PLEASE, TOMMY. PLEASE”Thomas screamed as loud as he could, Gally was still running beside him. Yet he felt so alone.“Tommy please wake up!”





	Unsteady

“Newt…”  
“Do it before I become one of them!”  
“I…”  
“KILL ME!” And then Newt’s eyes cleared, as if he’d gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. “Please, Tommy. Please.”  
With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.

Thomas fell to his knees, staring down at his boyfriend’s lifeless body. The feeling of pain taking over every other sense in his body. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his choked sobs blocking out any other noises around him. Gally hauled him to his feet “come on Thomas! We have to go!” he shouted, though his face showed sympathy.

“N-No!” Thomas cried “We can’t leave him.”

“Thomas.” Gally placed his hand on Thomas’ shoulder “he’s gone. Newt is gone.”

Gally pulled him away and they both ran, thoughts clouded Thomas’ mind. The love of my life. He’s gone. I killed him. Newt’s gone. I’ll never see him again.

He tried to run faster, as if to run from his thoughts, but no success. Those three words kept echoing in his mind.

“Please, Tommy. Please.”

“Please.”

“Kill me.”

“Please, Tommy. Please.”

“Tommy.”

Please.”

“KILL ME THOMAS”

“PLEASE, TOMMY. PLEASE”

Thomas screamed as loud as he could, Gally still running beside him. Yet he felt so alone.

“Tommy please wake up!”

Thomas’ eyes opened suddenly and he shot up. Breathing heavily. He noticed someone’s hand on his own. Newt. He was laying on his hammock, and Newt was sitting beside him.

It was all just a nightmare.

Newt was alive.

“Tommy! Thank God, speak to me love, are you okay?” he asked sounding panicked. 

Thomas didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t fully comprehend what was going on. He practically threw himself at Newt, who instantly wrapped his arms around the taller boy tightly. Thomas sobbed into his shirt, gripping onto him tightly. His tears were staining Newt’s shirt but at that moment neither of them cared. Newt slowly rocked them back and forth.

“Shh, shh baby it’s okay. I’m right here.” Newt whispered sweet nothings into his ear, attempting to calm the other boy down. It took awhile but it eventually worked.

The two of them sat like that for awhile, silence. eventually Thomas stopped sobbing, and yelling, but he still couldn’t stop the tears from coming and he didn’t know why. Newt was helping, holding a tight grip on Thomas, rubbing soothing circles into his back, as if to show him that this was real, and that both of them were okay.

“Tommy, love.” Newt spoke softly, not letting go of the taller male. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

It took Thomas a few seconds to reply, Newt was about to repeat himself when he did. “Y-yeah.” Thomas sniffled. Adjusting slightly so that he was sitting beside Newt, but so Newt could still be touching him some way.

“I-I had a dream.” Thomas began to explain “and y-you were there and y-you had a disease, i-it was like you had been s-stung but worse. You we’re fully infected and your eyes were b-black and you had almost n-no sanity and you...you asked me to...to-”

Newt’s heart broke, he couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend like this, the usually determined and passionate boy was now crumbling apart in front of him. He moved closer to him, running a hand through Thomas’ hair to calm him down. “Tell me baby, what happened.” He offered.

Thomas’ began to cry again “you told me to kill you.” He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and looking down at his lap painfully “and...and I did it!” he choked.out.

“Tommy...Tommy look at me.” He placed his hands gently on both sides of Thomas’ face, lifting his chin up so he was looking directly into Newt’s sepia brown eyes. He almost immediately felt relaxed again. Newt was here, he hadn’t left, he was here. He was alive, he wasn’t taken by the virus, his eyes were as soulful as ever. “Tommy, it was just a nightmare, I get them all the time. I promise you that I am right here, and I always will be beside you, no matter where you go or what you do I will follow you anywhere. You wanna know why?”

“Why?” Thomas breathed out.

Newt leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together “because I love you. And that is the realest thing you will ever hear in your life.”

Thomas smiled, leaning in and pressing their lips together, it wasn’t rough or forced, it was soft, and gentle, and quick. “I love you too.”

Newt took Thomas’ hands in his own, smiling at the boy. “I was so worried about you. You were laying and thrashing in your bed for almost an hour, yelling out my name. It’s lucky that none of the others heard you they would have thought you were going through the changing.”

Thomas smiled at him, he noticed there were still a few tears underneath the boys eye, he reached his hand up and cupped his cheek, Thomas leaned into his touch and he used his thumb to gently brush the leftover tears on his cheek.

“No more crying.” Newt whispered “it breaks my heart too much.”

Thomas sighed “I can’t promise that.”

Newt leaned in and pecked his cheek lightly “Then as long as I’m here I will always wipe your tears for you.”

“Even when I’m old and fat?” Thomas joked.

Newt chuckled, happy to see his boyfriend happy again “even when you’re old and fat.” He nodded.

“Do you want to go eat with the others?” Newt asked.

Thomas shook his head, no “can we just lay here for awhile...will you lay with me?”

Newt nodded, moving so he could lie down next to Thomas, they stayed there face to face, both admiring each others features, Newt closed his eyes, not going to sleep, just relaxing.

“You wanna know what the weirdest part of me dream was?” Thomas smiled.

“Mmm, what?” Newt asked.

“Gally was actually nice to me.”

Newt giggled, “See, that should have been a clear give away that you were dreaming.

“Hey Newt.”

“Mhm?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you Tommy”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Love. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again I promise.”


End file.
